Prior to the present invention, it has been customary to precut cardboard sheeting of large size into predetermined typically identical dual pieces connected only intermittently by remaining uncut material along a scored line of cut, and to thereafter have a worker manually strip-away the waste strip material from typically between the dual pieces and from the outer edges also. Such a procedure is extremely time consuming as well as expensive in the thus necessary employment of sufficient laborers to keep up with production by the precutting machine.